The Ice Cream Shop
by SilverDragonWings
Summary: SLASH! Harry Potter reminisces about his past and present life in an ice cream shop. Slightly AU, OOC, HPDM. Don't like, don't read.


Hi everyone! I'm back, with a little more serious story than last time. I still don't know what happened with my last story... And I promise this time my author's note won't take up the whole page. In fact, I'm almost done.

Disclaimer: I'm not brilliant enough to think of the whole world J.K. Rowling thought up. These characters aren't mine, and never will be, unless J.K. reveals in her secret will that I'm some kind of long-lost relative of hers and I inherited everything. Which isn't going to happen anytime soon, I can assure you. Oh, and I don't own the song "Ain't No Mountain High Enough."

Warnings: SLASH! VERY non-descriptive. OOC, cliche... no plot, blah-dee-blah-dee-blah-dee-blah. This is also unbetaed, and I have the nasty habit of switching tenses and using too many commas, so it might be all over the place. Good luck reading it XD

_Blah_ - flashback

* * *

**The Ice Cream Shop **

The buzzing of the glowing neon "Open" sign lulled me into a half-awake, half-asleep state as I gaze out of the window into the hot, muggy summer night. Marvin Gaye and Tammi Terrell's voices softly floated through the small ice cream shop singing "Ain't No Mountain High Enough," and I hummed the tune under my breath as I stared out into the almost deserted parking lot. A jingling bell and a slamming door knocked me out of my reverie, and I turned to see two small boys burst into the ice cream shop and up to the counter, asking the kind-looking, smiling Asian waiter if they could have a scoop of the mint chocolate chip ice cream. Smiling wanly, I watched as the two boys' older brother and mother enter the shop a little more peacefully, and I sipped on my plain vanilla milkshake.

How long had it been? Three years, since I moved from the United Kingdom to the United States. Three years since I left him, left the world I had been idolized in, adored to the point of insanity.

The culture, the lifestyle, and the hobbies were completely foreign to me when I entered this country, and it took me a long time to adjust. But, looking at the old couple in the corner peacefully eating their ice cream and talking in hushed voices, this quaint town and quiet lifestyle definitely suited me better than the one back home.

I loved this ice cream shop. I came here almost every week, usually ordering the same thing- a plain vanilla shake, sometimes with chocolate sauce in it. The friendliness the owners of this place was a relief from the irritation my job caused me, and this was my little sanctuary. The baby-blue walls and dark blue booths always beckoned me to come in and have a cool, refreshing ice-cream shake. The lighting was bright, but it was set in a way so that it didn't blind you, just illuminated the room a little more. It was beautifully simple, and it almost made me forget my past.

Yes, I missed my home country and just some of the people in it, but I wouldn't go back if I had the choice. The one person I missed the most absolutely despised me. We were archenemies in my school years, actually. Yet, over time, I grew to see past his icy exterior and into the man I learned to love so much.

His name was Draco Malfoy, and I can't remember the exact date I saw him, but I remember clearly what he said.

_I was in Professor Dumbledore's office, waiting for the portkey to activate to transport me to America, when Draco entered the room, probably expecting to talk to Dumbledore alone, and sneered._

"_You're leaving Britain? Running away from your fame, Golden Boy?"_

_The insult did what it was supposed to- it hit me hard. I _was_ running, but if I didn't my undeserved fame would smother me. I turned back toward Draco, toward the blonde-haired angel who stole my heart._

"_What do you care, Malfoy?" I spat. The hate in my voice was completely false. I wanted him to see behind the false loathing, to see that I was desperate and didn't want to leave him, just the fans._

"_I don't. I couldn't be happier that you were leaving. In fact-" I couldn't hear the rest, because my portkey activated at that precise moment, but the last look of my previous life was of Draco Malfoy with a twisted sneer on his face, marring his beautiful features._

I hated that look. It was the last memory I had of my previous life, and it was horrible.

Just as I snapped back into reality, the bell above the door jingled again, and I stared in astonishment at the figure that stood there. Bright blonde hair, steely silvery-blue eyes, and lithe frame- he was unmistakable. And he changed; I could tell it in his relaxed stance and facial expression.

Draco quickly scanned the ice cream shop and paused when he met my emerald-green eyes. An emotion I couldn't decipher flashed across his unique-colored orbs before he walked over to my booth and stopped.

"Come on, Harry; I'll buy you a drink next door. We have a lot to talk about." Draco smiled, and my breath was stolen away. It was beautiful. I was stunned, to say the least, but I still took the last sip of milkshake from my Styrofoam cup, threw it away, and followed him out the door.

The bright tinkling bell followed me out, along with the shopkeeper waving and wishing me a happy night.

Oh, yes; this would be a night to remember.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! It was cliche, OOC, all the stuff I do well (at least I think so...)! I don't think I'm going to continue this, I'm really bad at keeping up with chaptered stories.

Review, please! Even though my last story was horrible, I was pretty sad I only got one review... Thank you, smile2life, if you are reading this story! and ed'sgirl89, thanks for fave-ing me!


End file.
